1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a rear wheel brake operating system for a motorcycle with a pair of left and right steps mounted in a projecting manner on a lower portion of a vehicle body.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In conventional common motorcycles, only a single brake pedal for operating a rear wheel brake is mounted in close vicinity to a right step.
With a motorcycle, particularly a motocross type motorcycle adapted to travel on rough lands and roads, turning of the motorcycle during travelling on a rough terrain is commonly achieved by a driver assuming an attitude with his foot located in a turning direction being placed on the ground to balance the vehicle body inclined in the turning direction. In this case, if the motorcycle includes a brake pedal only on the side of the right step as described above, it is possible to operate the brake pedal by the right foot put on the right step to finely control the rear wheel brake even if the left foot is placed on the ground during a counterclockwise turning of the motorcycle. But it is difficult to simultaneously conduct grounding of the right foot and controlling of the rear wheel brake during a clockwise turning of the motorcycle. Therefore, there is a limit to increase a turning speed in the latter case.